20 Again!
by Yeonji-chan
Summary: Meet Sakura, who's just your kind old lady. She has been married to the same man for 79 years! Although they'd never met, but shortly after, he died in the war, and they never met. Now Sakura has become 20 again! She's an old lady stepping into the modern world! Not to mention that she has a crush on student-teacher Li Syaoran! SS ET


**20 Again?!**

Hello! This is my newest story! I'm using this to get rid of my writers block... I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Thank you!

CCS isn't mine...

**My...20th Birthday?**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I woke up. I was having a very nice dream... Although I cannot remember what it was about. Looking back on it, the student-teacher was involved. I can feel my face heating up as his face pops up into my mind. Oh no! I mustn't! I'm married! Although it was an arranged marriage and we had never met, I still remained faithful to him, even keeping my chastity. I admit, I have never been touched before, things such as kisses are foreign to me. I look over at Genji's photo, he was dressed in his navy suit. It was the last picture that had been taken of him, before he died in the war. I light the incense and set it down next to his photo.

"I'll be one-hundered tomorrow... How time flies. If I lived in the U.K I would have a certificate from the queen. Teehee~" I giggle slightly, I sometimes wish that I could have courted someone, but then again, who would want to court me? I stand up and head outside, picking up my waterbucket on the way.

I splashed water on the plants, enjoying the crisp, summer air. Ah, there he is. The student-teacher, I believe Li Syaoran was his name, was walking by. His messy, chocolate brown hair swaying gently in the wind, his beautiful eyes were like jewels, shining a pure amber colour. He was undeniably handsome, if I were younger...

"Good morning ma'm," He bowed deeply, making his hair swish downwards. I start to feel my face heat up again, he noticed this and asked me if I was alright.

"Oh, I'm fine. Do not worry about me, it's probably the heat that's getting to me. I think I'll go inside and rest. I hope you have a nice day," I bow and quickly head inside, leaving him stood there. I giggle slightly, he's such a kind young man, thinking about an old woman like me.

I lie on the futon, feeling absolutely dreadful, it feels like a thousand daggers are dancing around in my body. I breathe in deeply and black out.

I woke up for the second time today. Sitting up, I almost expected my back to complain with the sudden movement, it did not, which was a suprise. I feel a lot better then usual, so I decided to go shopping, I was running low on groceries. I tighten my sash and head out, slipping on my geta. I loosen my hair, letting it fall down in long waves, I then wrap my hair tie around my suprisingly smooth wrists, I look over at my hands. They weren't wrinkled, whatever I was doing, I must keep doing it. I head into the shop, feeling slightly self-conscious, many people were looking at me. Was it because of my kimono? Not many people wear kimono's these days... I look up to see a young man staring at me, his cheeks bright red. I flash him my trademark smile, he looks away, looking more red then he was. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the window. There, stood a beautiful young girl, wearing the same kimono as me. Her emerald eyes were glittering in suprise, her porcelain face was framed by light auburn waves. I give her my trademark smile, she smiles the exact same way back. I step back, seeing her do the same, I raise my hand to my face, which was smooth and my crows feet had disapeared. I look over at the window, only just realizing that the beautiful girl was me.

Wandering around the city, I can feel people looking at me. I'm constantly looking at the floor, feeling uncomfortable. I was not looking forwards, so naturally, I bumped into someone. Whoever they were, they had an extremely toned chest. I look up, embarassed, it was Li Syaoran.

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" I bow deeply, feeling my hair against my back, he grunts at me

"Watch where you're going," He then barges past me. How rude! I thought he was a kind young man! Hmph! I raise my chin in defiance, stomping off to my home.

The walk back was pleasant, I feel my hair swaying side to side. I was probably smiling happily when a gorgeous girl snaps a picture with her camera.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE KAWAII!" She squeals while holding her cheek. She hed soft purple eyes, and black wavy hair. She ran up to me, holding my hands

"What's your name? You must be new around here right? I never miss anyone so eye-catching and...KAWAII!" I giggle slightly and smile,

"I'm Sakura, Te-Kinomoto Sakura." I nearly let myself slip, I wasn't Sakura Tezuka anymore, I was my old self. Before I was married I was called Kinomoto Sakura. I smiled daintily at the beautiful girl,

"May I ask for your name?" Her eyes glittered dangerously

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, just call me Tomoyo." She flicked her hair back, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a mobile phone. She held up two fingers, two minutes. I clutch my plastic bag,

"I really need to get home, my grandmother isn't in the best condition..." Tomoyo's eyes widen and she mouths 'Go to her' I nod gratefully and dash off.

I had just recovered from being attacked by Tomoyo. I was almost standing outside my house when I saw him. Li. Knocking on my door, asking me if I was alright. I stand a few paces behind him, looking relatively annoyed.

"Excuse me? But would you mind not smashing your fist into the door? It's very delicate you know. Also, my grandmother is inside resting, so it would be nice if you did not disturb her..."

He had already turned around, his eyes had narrowed upon seeing me

"Oh, your the girl who 'bumped' into me." He really did use the quotation marks, making me wonder what I'd done wrong, I suddenly felt very angry at the young man

"Hold your tounge, young man! If you do not wish for me to slice it off!" The air around me crackled, I shot him an icy glare, my hands clenched. I stand in front of him, hurling insults with my voice raised. He looked down at me

"You talk too much." I felt offended, my anger was rising even higher

"WHAT DO YOU ME-" He bent his head down. His lips touched mine, it was so soft and inviting. His toungue invading my mouth. He just stole my first kiss!? What is going on here?!

Annnnd that's it. I hope you all like it!


End file.
